


Parting Gift

by readysetstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Facials, Filming, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Peter glanced up from beneath a fan of dark lashes. His mouth still worked lazily over the tented front of Tony's boxers. He trailed his tongue along the covered erection, making sure to pay special attention to the head jutting out against the red fabric. His eyes didn't linger on Tony's. They drifted over to the phone hovering just inches from his face. Tony watched him through the camera; half of him was still trying to grasp the fact that he had successfully talked Peter into this, and that the talk hadn't lasted more than ten minutes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite from a fic i wrote for a fandom i'm no longer a part of. i deleted the original from my account but i saved the fic because i liked it. 
> 
> hate is going to be sprinkled with salt, pepper, garlic powder, cayenne, smoked paprika, and lemon and baked at 350° for 15-20 minutes. so maybe consider reading something you enjoy rather than wasting our time together.

"Fuck yeah, baby, just like that."

Peter glanced up from beneath a fan of dark lashes. His mouth still worked lazily over the tented front of Tony's boxers. He trailed his tongue along the covered erection, making sure to pay special attention to the head jutting out against the red fabric. His eyes didn't linger on Tony's. They drifted over to the phone hovering just inches from his face. Tony watched him through the camera; half of him was still trying to grasp the fact that he had successfully talked Peter into this, and that the talk hadn't lasted more than ten minutes.

Thin fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Tony's underwear. He lifted his hips, careful of the phone in his hands. Peter slowly, slowly dragged it and Tony's gray sweatpants down his thighs. Tony's cock slapped against his stomach, stiff and dark with arousal, with pre-cum still leaking from the tip. Tony couldn't help groaning when Peter took him in hand.

Peter pumped him once, then twice, both slow and agonizing drags up and down Tony's shaft. He bucked into Peter's fist. His toes curled into the carpet. He could barely control himself as Peter's lips closed around the head and he hummed. Tony nearly dropped his phone. He refocused the camera on Peter to film him pulling off of Tony's cock, kissing the head tenderly as he gazed into the camera. 

Tony's throat was dry when he swallowed, the sight enough to render him speechless. Peter's tongue flicked out to wet his lips before he began mouthing at the head. His hand worked the shaft again. Tony's attempt to hold back another moan failed when Peter took him into his mouth again, deeper this time, and teased his tongue along the underside.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed. Peter moaned around him in response.

He stilled his hand at the base of Tony's cock, mouth working in place of it. Tony pushed a few curls away from Peter's eyes. He wanted to see his face, to record the way his boy's cheeks hollowed and his lips circled him while pulling up to the head. A flash of teeth along his head had Tony hissing, and he wound his fingers through Peter's hair before drifting down to cup his cheek.

The sounds. God, Tony was losing it over them. Peter was verbal in bed, but he seemed to be playing it up for the camera this time around; he sucked obscenely and loudly, moaning like Tony was paying him for it. Tony was on the verge of throwing the phone down and fucking into Peter's throat, and damn him, Peter knew it. He chuckled around Tony's cock before pulling off with a wet slurp and using his hand to keep the pace.

"Having some trouble, Mr. Stark?" he asked. Peter's smile said he knew exactly what he was doing. He laughed when Tony failed to answer him and put his mouth back to work.

Peter could tell Tony was close to coming from his labored breathing, the quiet grunts that followed each breathy inhale. He sped up his movements, eyes focused on the camera of the phone in front of him. Tony could barely utter a warning of his climax before Peter pulled his mouth off. His hand didn't stop, pumping until Tony's hips canted upwards.

Peter's eyes closed as the first splash of cum hit his cheek. The next managed to land partially in his hair and sliding down to his brow. He worked Tony through the orgasm until his face painted with white. He made sure his eyes were open and locked with the camera when his tongue slipped out between his lips and caught a stray drop sliding over the corner of his mouth. Even if it had been caught on film, Tony would deny the weak sound that escaped him at the sight.

He took a few shaking breaths before reaching out to wipe away a thick trail of white at Peter's left cheek.

"Did you get everything you needed for your Hong Kong trip?" Peter asked. He looked far too smug for someone kneeling between Tony's legs.

"And a little something extra," Tony answered breathlessly. He had forgotten he was still recording and dropped his aching arm down to the bed. He grabbed Peter by the back of his neck and hauled him up for a kiss, making sure he could taste his own spend on Peter's tongue. "Let's get you cleaned up, baby. I've got a debt to repay."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr as readysetstarker :)


End file.
